Teman Masa Kecil
by KuroHiruAmano
Summary: dulu kami bermain bersama, tetapi ketika jarak memisahkan kita... aku merindukannya... apa kau merindukanku juga?"


Author : Kurosaki Chitra 'Shinji' Hiruma

Tittle : Teman Masa Kecil

Genre : General, romance, hurt *maybe XD

Rate : gak ngarti saiiaaa .

Pairing : IchiRuki, InoueRenji

Disclamir : Bleach punya om Tite Kubo bukan punya Kuro, tapi kalo Fic ini Original punya Kuro..

ONESHOT

Rukia POV

"sudah lama kami berpisah, temen masa kecilku, Ichigo, Renji.. aku merindukan kalian.. apaa kalian merindukan aku??" seperti aku merindukan kalian..

"Rukiaaa.. tiba-tiba ada suara yang memangilku.. itu adalah suara Hanataro dan Hinamori yg memanggilku dari kejauhan.. akupun melambaikan tangan dan menyapa mereka balik..

Normal POV

"moshi..moshi , Ohayouuu.. sapa Hanataro seperti biasa'a...

"Ogenki Ruki?? Tanya Hinamori..

"Ohayou ..

"Genki ne, jawabku dengan senyum..

"Bellll, yg menendakan pelajaran telah dimulaipun berbunyi.. Matsumoto senseipun memasuki kelas, tetapi tidak seperti biasa'a dia membawa seorang murid baru yang mempunyai rambut seperti jeruk dan orang itupun sudah tida asing bagiku.. akupun terdiam dan sangt kaget melihat seseorang yang selama ini aku rindukan pun kembali, apa dia masih mengeneliku?? Akupun bertanya-tanya..

"setelah dia memperkenalkan diri ia berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang tepat berada disebelahku.. akupun menatap wajah dinginnya yang mungkin sudah melupakanku..

Ichigo POV

"hari ini aku kembali ke tokyo setelah 7 tahun meninggalkan kota ini, aku rindu pada teman-temanku terutama Renji dan Rukia.. tp aku sudah lama tiadak berhubungan dengan Rukia.. terakhir kali aku mendapat kabar tentangnya dari Renji, Rukia bertengkar dengan pacar Renji yang bernama Inoue karena ada masalah yang sampai sekarang aku tidak ketahui, karena hal itu sepertinya hubungan Renji dan Rukia merenggang bahkan sepertinya Renji musuhan dengan Rukia..

"sewaktu aku masuk ke kelas 2-C aku tidak mengangka akan sekelas dengan Rukia, tahukah Rukia jantungku berdetek sangat kencang tak ku sangka aku bertemu Teman Kecilku yg dulu pernah ku sukai, tp aku berlagak lupa dengannya karena Renji menyuruh aku tidak berteman dengannya karena kta Renji Rukia telah berubah.. aku duduk disamping Rukia, sepertinya dia mengenaliku, tapi sejak awal aku memesang wajah dingin padanya..

Normal POV

"hai Ichigo-kun perkenalkan aku Hanataro.. ucap seseorang yabg duduk di depanku..

"haiiii juga Hanataro, mohon bimbingannya ia.. jawabku singkat..

",, bel istirahat pun berbunyi, semua muridpun pergi ke kantin..

kantin..

"Rukia, kau mo pesan apa?? Tanya Hinamori dan Hanataro bersamaan..

"Hmmmm.. aku pesan jus jeruk saja.. jawabku..

"aku senang sekali bertemu dan mempunyai teman seperti kalian.. kata Rukia dalam hati sambil tertawa kecil..

"Heii, knp kau senyum-seyum Ruki.. tanya Momo-chan..

"gapapa koq, aku hanya bahagia mempunyai teman seperti Momo-chan dan Taro-kun.. kataku, smbil menyabut nama panggilan kesayanganku pada mereka..

"hahha.. aku juga senang punya teman seperti kmu Rukia si nona chappy.. kata momo yg kadang memaggil Rukia dengan nona chappy..

"aku pun begitu Ruki,, sahut Taro singkat..

"tampak dari kejauhanpun, ichigo memandang 3 orang itu..

"Ku pikir tidak ada yg berbeda dengan Ruki yg dulu.. kata ichigo dalam hati.. tp sebenarnya ada masalah apa antara dia dengan Renji??.. pikir ichigo sambil mengerutkan dahinya..

"Rukia merasa ada yang memperhatikan diriny dari kejauhan, iapun menetap Ichigo yang terlihat sedang brrpikir keras, ia pun berjalan memnghampiri Ichigo dengan ragu-ragu..

"h..a..iiii.. Ichigo.. sapanya dengan keragu-raguan.. apa kau masih mengingatku??? Tanyanya sambil menunduk malu..

"hai, juga.. jawabnya singkat,, ia aku masih mengingatmu..

"seketika Rukiapun tersenyum gembira..

"tapi jangan pernah bicara padaku.. lanjut Ichigo..

"senyum dari wajah Rukiapun menghilang, kini matanyapun terlihat sendu seperti ingin menengis tetapi ia menahanya.. nan..nande Ichigo???? Tanya ruki sambil menehan tangis..

"harusnya kau sudah tau apa alasanku.. jawab Ichigo ketus, yang sebernya tidak tega berkata seperti itu pada orang yang dia sayang, dan kemudian meninggalkan Rukia..

^.^~~~~~~~^.^

"sorepun tiba dan sekarang saatnya untuk pulang sekolah.. Ichigo.. tereak seorang pria yang sedari tadi menunggu Ichigo di gerbang sekolah.. "Haii.. Ichigo melambaikan tangannya pada pria itu..

"ogenki desuka Renji??? Tanya Ichigo..

"ia orang itu adalah Abarai Renji salah satu teman dekat Ichigo sewaktu kecil yabg telah ia angap saudara..

"Rukiapun yang keluar sekolah, menyadari kehadirn Renji.. ketika itupun ia mengetahui hal apa yang menyebabkan Ichigo bersikap dingin kepadanya..

"pastii.. ini pasti karena dia.. kata Rukia dalam hati..

"Renji yang bersama Ichigopun pulang bersama dan tidak jauh dari mereka terlihat seorang gadis berambut orange kecoklatan dan panjang, dia adalah Inoue pcar Renji.. Renjipun mengenalkan pacarnya pada Ichigo..

"setelah berkenalan kesan pertama Ichigo dia sebarnya tidak menyukai gadis itu, tapi apa boleh buat gadis itu adalah pacar sahabatnya, iapun berkenalan dengan ramah.. dalam hati kcil Ichigo berkata.. "apa ia masalah Rukia dengan Renji adalah kesalahan Rukia???..

^.^~~~~~~~^.^

"waktupun bergulir, tidak terasa sebulan berlalu, di Kelas Ichigo dan Rukia sama-sama bersikap dingin hingga suatu hari saat Rukia ingin pulang dan manaruh bukunya di loker tiba-tiba ada surat dan itu dari Ichigo..

"_**Rukia, temui aku setelah pulang sekolah, di danau tempat dulu kita sering menghabiskan waktu untuk bersama.. Ichigo..**_

"semua ini Ichigo lakukaan karena ia tidak sanggup untuk terus bersikap dingin pada Rukia, karena dalam hatinya ia merindukan Rukia..

"huhh,, apa sih mau orang ini kata Rukia kesal.. tapi dia tetap pargi ke tempat itu.. danau itu tidak jauh dari sekolah, Rukiapun tidak lama sampai di danau dimana Ichigo menunggunya..

"heii.. orange.. apa yang kau mau dariku??? Tanya Rukia dengan kesal..

"heii, midget jangan marah-marah dulu.. aku hanya ingin tahu apa masalahmu yg sebenarnya dengan Renji?? Tanya Ichigo to the point..

"Rukia yang tadinya ingin marah karena ejekan Ichigopun hanya terdiam.. hening.. seketika Ichigo memecah keheningan..

"ayolah jelaskan padaku.. rayu Ichigo..

"oohh.. itu.. Rukia menghela nafas dan siap menceritakan semuanya.. sebenarnya, itu hanya gara-gara si Inoue saja yang lebai, dia cemburu dengan kedekatanku dengan Renji.. padahalkn aku dan Renji hanya teman dari kecil.. aku hanya menganggap Renji sebagai kakakku..

"ooohhh, jadi seperti itu maslah kalian.. sahut Ichigo..

"iah seperti itu, dan Inoue menyuruhku menjauhi Renji, akupun melakukannya, dan itu membuat Renji marah padaku.. aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini.. tapi.. ini untuk kebaikan hubungan mereka, karena aku tahu Renji akan bahagia bersama Inoue.. cerita Rukia pada Ichigo, tanpa disadari air mata itupun jatuh membasahi pipi Rukia..

"tiba-tiba Ichigopun memeluk Rukia dan membuatnya tenang, dan berkata.. "kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan semua ini pada Renji.. kau pikir dia bahagia jika kehilangan teman yang disayangnya dari dulu?? Bodoh.. seru Ichigo..

"aku tahu, tapi yang ada dipikiranku saat itu hanya itu yang terbaik untuk kulakukan.. jawab Rukia yang terisak..

"yasudah aku ingin kita bisa bersama kembali bertiga, aku akan menjelaskan semua ini pada Renji.. kata Ichigo..

"benarkah?? Tnya Rukia.. smbil tersenyum..

"iah, ini semua karena aku sayang kalian.. dan aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Teman Masa Kecilku..

"tiba-tiba Rukiapun, mencium pipi Ichigo sebagai tanda terima kasih.. Ichigopum blushy, dan pipinya memerah.. hatinyapun berkata, " aku sayang kalian Teman Masa Kecilku, terutama kau Rukia.. iapun tersenyum.. tenyata perasaanya pada Rukia tidak berubah dari dulu.." AISHITERU Rukia.. bisiknya pada Rukia.. Rukiapun kaget serta merona.. ia tiadak menyangka bahwa Ichigo Teman Masa Kecilnta akan mengatakan itu.. "AISHITERU mo Ichi.. jawab Rukia yang malu-malu sanbil menengelmkan wajahnya yang merah dipelukan Ichigo..

~FINISHHHHHHHHHHH~

Huaaahhhhhh,, akhir'a dah bisa publish panpik d'ffn.. hikshiks..

setelah sekian lama.. T^T

HOUNTOU NI ARIGATOU BUAT SENPAI JESS KUCHIKI yg sudah membimbing saia yg oon nih XDD

makasihh ya senpaiii ^o^//

*haggu senpai X3

btw jgn la rnr.. saia butuh kritik dan saran cz msh baruu banjettt di sini.. heheh ^_~//


End file.
